


A Two Star Constellation

by RunaLiore



Series: HinaAya [3]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aya getting flustered, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/F, Hina and Aya talk about Cute Feelings while Stargazing, Hina teasing Aya, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunaLiore/pseuds/RunaLiore
Summary: A happy fluff fic about Hina and Aya going stargazing together and then talking about how to describe different feelings. Hina idly wonders how it feels to fall in love and, well...





	A Two Star Constellation

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Izilen for beta reading this! <3

“Oh! Aya-chan, look! There’s Jupiter,” Hina raised a hand and pointed up to the speck of light just above the moon, “Maybe we can see Ganymede or Callisto in the telescope.”

Aya smiled and pulled Hina’s blanket tighter around the two of them. “You really love stargazing, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Hina said, adjusting the telescope, “It’s just so rad, you know? You can see planets that we could never visit in our entire lifetime! You can see stars that might have already burned out a thousand years ago but we’ll never know for another thousand years because their light is still on its way to us.”

She turned to Aya and flashed that recklessly bright grin of hers. “Watching stars is just really amazing.”

“I don’t know if I really understand but,” Aya smiled back and leaned up to look through the telescope, “I think it’s amazing, too.”

Her left hand hovered over the eyepiece and her right found its way to Hina’s hand under the blankets. Through the lens Aya could see a small, blurry silver dot in the middle of a black patch of sky. It wasn’t exactly what she expected when Hina mentioned looking at one of the moons of Jupiter, but then again it was almost miraculous that they could see it at all with such a small telescope.

“Is that it?”

Hina moved closer. Their temples touched for a moment before Aya moved aside.

“Hm, lemme see… that could be Ganymede… maybe Europa?”

“Wow…” Aya looked up at the light in the sky near the moon, the light that was Jupiter millions of miles away. Even if they left today they’d never be able to make it there in their lifetime, but they could see it here. They could see things even smaller and further away from this hilltop. It was a sort of impressive that Aya didn’t know how to describe.

“It’s pretty,” She said after a while, “I wonder what it’s like that far out there.”

Hina just smiled and sat back, shoulder to shoulder with Aya, still holding her hand.

“Yeah…”

It was quiet for a while. Quiet enough for both of them to hear the blanket shift every time they moved a tiny bit closer together and slow enough to see the stars move. Aya’s neck started to feel heavy and she rested her head on Hina’s shoulder. Hina leaned back against Aya in turn. Then, after a while,

“Hey, Aya-chan…” Hina’s voice was low and soft.

“Hm?”

“What do you think it feels like to be in love with someone?”

Aya missed a beat.

She wasn’t exactly caught off-guard by the look in Hina’s eyes, since she could never really have any sort of guard against Hina or the things she said in the first place. For a few seconds it felt like her brain had to reboot while she tried to understand the words she’d just heard. She heard her heartbeat against her ribs.

“Why are you bringing that up all of a sudden!?”

Hina shrugged. “It’s kind of weird don’t you think? Like so many songs talk about being in love and people say it in so many movies but it’s really hard to understand exactly what it would feel like when you’re going through it, right?”

“I guess so,” Aya said, and then she took a moment to think, “It’s easier to talk about what you’re feeling than explaining how it feels, I think.” Her face was starting to feel warm and she caught herself staring at Hina again.

“Yeah!” Hina nodded along, “So I was trying to figure out, what would I feel like if I was in love? Would it be kind of like, BABANG and always feeling fluffy and fuzzy around someone? Or is it more like phwaaaaa and really soothing? A lot of people talk about feeling sick too but what kind of sick is it? Like a fever and a stomachache and then also your chest hurts?”

Aya laughed a bit. “I don’t know if I really understood any of that, but I think I see what you mean… I always thought the feeling sick part happened more when you just liked someone, like with a crush.”

“Oh, yeah yeah yeah!” Hina squeezed Aya’s hand and leaned against her, smirking, “It was definitely like that when we started going out, I was always looking at you and feeling so boppin and great and also like I was about to throw up!”

“H-Hina,” Aya’s brain froze in place while she tried to sort through everything in that sentence. Hearing Hina talk about having a crush on her in the same sentence she admitted that looking at her made her want to throw up… was definitely a particular sort of sensation Aya couldn’t describe.

“T-that’s not exactly,” Aya’s mouth wrinkled up and she glanced away, “That’s not the best way you could’ve put that.”

“It’s true though.”

“I know, but still!” Aya took a breath. “I… I felt mostly the same way, though, without the throwing up part. It just felt like my heart was beating too fast and I thought I was going to collapse.”

“Haha, I remember,” Hina laughed, “Maya called the staff in with a first aid kit because she thought you were having a heart attack!”

Aya pouted. “I wasn’t funny back then, we had to cancel practice and I had to explain to Maya so she didn’t get worried again.”

“Oh?” Hina’s eyes narrowed and she bumped Aya’s shoulder, “What did you have to explain to Maya?”

“Ah, honestly Hina! You always tease me too much.” Aya pushed her back lightly and smiled to herself. She realized she was feeling calmer now even though her heart was still racing. It was like she was easing into this situation and that now, sitting here under a blanket and looking at the stars while Hina teased her was the most natural thing in the world. She didn’t want to let this go.

“Ahaha, your face is so super cute and floofy when I do though.” And there was Hina’s grin, sharp and brash and now somehow soothing to see.

“But that’s all just a crush, right?” Hina finally said, “People are always talking about how that’s just part of your feelings for someone, aren’t they? So after that you get to know them better, and you fall in love, and ‘In Love’ is something different. I wonder what it feels like…”

Aya felt her throat tighten up and her chest ached again. She leaned against Hina a bit more and just said “Yeah…” as Hina adjusted the telescope again. It was past eleven now and the air was getting colder, but Aya didn’t want to move. Then, for reasons she could never understand, she decided to give Hina an answer.

“I think…” She started, still hesitating a bit, “I think it’s more quiet and slow, maybe. When you fall in love with someone I think it’s something like, feeling like you always want to be around them or being willing to have their life and feelings all tied up in yours… or something like that.” She laughed a bit aimlessly with a fond sigh, “Sorry, I guess I don’t really understand it either.”

Hina pulled away from the telescope and looked up at the moonlight.

“Mm.” She nodded. “It’s really hard to figure out how it feels. I’m not really sure either, but I really hope that’s what it is that I’m feeling right now…”

She was speaking so softly that Aya wasn’t sure she heard everything right. She squeezed Hina’s hand and turned to face her right away, her breath caught in her chest and her eyes wide.

“H-Hina, what did you just say? Say that again.”

“Hm? Oh, look, I think I found Callisto!”

“Hina you – ” Aya leaned in and started to glare, and that was when Hina turned and kissed her as she moved closer. In those two seconds Aya was shocked and also flustered and then excited and relieved and a half dozen other things she didn’t have the time to sort through. Hina pulled away and Aya reached up to kiss her back.

By the time Aya settled back, she was breathing heavy and her arms were tingling. She leaned over against Hina’s chest and she heard Hina laugh.

“Hahaha, a flustered Aya-chan is the best Aya-chan.”

She ran her fingers through Aya’s hair and her hand rested on the back of Aya’s neck. The sparks in her nerves were still crackling so loud she could barely hear herself think, but even through all that Aya clenched her fist and nodded with a determined grin.

“Ok! Then you better prepare yourself, next time I’m going to come up with a pose so cute you’ll be the one who gets flustered!”

Aya winked and pointed at Hina. Hina blinked and then started to snicker.

“Was that the pose? That’s so weird, I love it.”

“Ah! Fine!” Aya pouted and pushed Hina over onto the grass. She stood up and took the blanket with her while Hina was still laughing on the ground, and Aya couldn’t keep from smiling in spite of herself. A moment later Hina apologized and gathered up the telescope, slinging its case over her shoulder and reaching for Aya’s hand.

“Oh wow, it’s already almost midnight…” Aya said, glancing at her phone and sighing, “I can’t believe I have to be up so early tomorrow.”

“We always end up staying up so late when we go stargazing,” Hina said, still watching the sky, “I like it though.”

Aya smiled. “Me too.” She squeezed Hina’s hand.

“Oh,” Hina stopped at the bottom of the hill, “We can just go to my house if you want. It’s a lot closer and that way you don’t have to take so long to get to sleep.”

“Ah, yes, if it’s not any trouble!”

Hina bounced her head back and forth. “It’s no trouble! You get to go to sleep sooner and I get to watch Aya’s sleeping face so it works out for everyone!”

“Ahah… I should probably be bothered by that,” Aya said with a slanted smile, “But thanks.”

By the time they made it up to Hina’s bedroom, they both collapsed and fell asleep in a tangled pile almost at once.

  
  



End file.
